


Worries Reassured

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnant!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: When doubts are made aware, you are there to help.





	Worries Reassured

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuirklessCrackhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuirklessCrackhead/gifts).



"Desna, we need to talk."

"About what dear?" he replied in his usual monotone without looking away from the paperwork he was studying.

"About our child."

Desna froze at this, "There is nothing to talk about. You have picked names and the nursery has been set. All the other details have been discussed."

"No, they haven't. Desna you're not involved at all. I know you are naturally emotionally distant but this isn't fair. Even Eska has taken an interest-"

"-because the child will be her heir."

"So? It is your child, Desna! If you don't want this child, or you don't want me, say something because I'll leave then. I will go home to the Earth Kingdom."

The woman stood there and stared at her husband who's shoulders hunched as he sighed.

"I...I do not wish to be like my father."

"Desna-"

"My father let his ideas control his motivations. He took away Eska and my decisions in our childhood. We became emotionless to suit his purposes. I was a disappointment because I wasn't as powerful as Eska with water bending. My talents have always lied in healing, as you know. I do not want a child of mine to feel the way I did."

"Desna...No child ever could."

"How do you know?"

She walked over and sat on his desk, a hand under his chin forcing him to look at her, "Because you are not your father. You are my husband Desna. You are giving, thoughtful and intelligent. You are a powerful water bender. No one could ever hurt our child, not even you."

"Y/N...thank you."

"No problem, now are you sure you don't want to feel the baby kicking."

"That's disgusting. I don't want to feel flesh wriggling under your skin."

"Oh come on!"

"No Y/N it's gross."

"Come on~"

"Y/N please," he stood up and ran as his very pregnant wife began to chase him.

"Come on Desna~ Feel the baby~"

And they continued on like this as if they had no troubles at all.


End file.
